


softly

by gracieli



Series: drabbles [3]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Soft Henrietta "Hen" Wilson, Tipsy Karen Wilson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:01:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26092276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracieli/pseuds/gracieli
Summary: in which a tipsy Karen hits her funny bone and Hen takes care of herfor the 911 POC week prompt: "kiss it better" + fluff
Relationships: Henrietta "Hen" Wilson/Karen Wilson
Series: drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882507
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28





	softly

There are few things that Hen loves more than wine nights with her wife.

Denny is over at a friend’s sleepover party and Buck volunteered to babysit Nia, so for the first night in a long time the two of them finally have the house to themselves. They finally opened the bottle of wine they’d been saving for a date night and it wasn’t long before Karen was happily tipsy.

Karen’s always had a lower tolerance for wine but Hen has never minded - if anything, she prefers it this way. She loves being able to fully appreciate her wife like this, in these rare moments where she’s able to shed the stresses of daily life and fully enjoy herself.

They’re in the kitchen pouring themselves another glass when Karen steps back and bangs her elbow into the cabinets behind her. Hen looks over in concern as her wife inhales sharply and lets out a whine. “I hit my funny bone.”

Hen lets out a sympathetic coo, chuckling lightly. “Aw, babe.”

Karen’s face scrunches up in a pout. “Hen, this is serious,” she moans, “You’re a paramedic - do something.”

And okay, her wife really has no business looking this adorable even when she’s an injured and tipsy mess, but Hen just nods seriously before she gently lifts Karen’s elbow and places a light kiss over the irritated nerve.

“There,” Hen carefully pats the area. “I think you just might make it,” she teases.

And just like that, all traces of discomfort wash away from Karen’s face and the corners of her mouth lift up into a loose smile as she gazes at Hen adoringly. “You’re a miracle worker, Hen.”

Hen leans in and presses a soft kiss to her wife’s lips, a hand coming up to cup her cheek. “Anything for my favorite patient.”

And _god_ she loves Karen so much, her chest aches with it. When she was younger, she always thought that love was built to fade; her father’s abandonment had carved away at her heart until all that was left were pieces she didn’t know how to put back together to even resemble a whole. She tried to make sense of the world and of love in his wake but nothing felt completely right until the day Karen came into her life. Everything became clear at that point and she finally understood - _oh_ , this is it.

Even years into their marriage, Hen is still whisked away by that same feeling - that same sense of love and awe - as she kisses her wife.

“Mmm, you know,” Karen breaks away from their kiss, “You should probably do a thorough exam, just to make sure I’m all good,” she says suggestively, raising her eyebrows.

Hen laughs incredulously, wrapping her arms around her wife’s neck and moving them both towards the couch. “Oh, you’re telling me how to do my job now?”

She whispers, “I wouldn’t dare,” before pulling Hen flush against her and capturing her lips in another kiss. Karen smirks against Hen’s mouth and adds, “As long as you take good care of me.”

“You’ll never need to worry about that,” she responds, and she’s never meant anything more.

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first time writing for henren but i love these two so much - i hope you guys enjoyed it! please leaves kudos or a comment if you did - they make my day :) 
> 
> i'm @gracieli on tumblr if anyone wants to say hi or prompt anything!


End file.
